There's a difference in loving and being in love
by Marnie-May
Summary: Delve into the life of Dr George Huang. See what makes him tick, what annoys him, how he feels about his colleges and most importantly his rocky relationship with the mysterious Spaniard…
1. Work as usual

_Hello I'm Marnie and I come from the UK. I've been watching Law and Order Special Victims Unit for a while now and one character that fascinates me is Dr George Huang. I just feel like there is so much we don't know about him and in this fic I would like to write what I believe could be or is… _

_I have to admit I am not a religious watcher of the show so there may be parts where you think "Hang on, what is she on about?" but please for the sake of the story just continue reading – I hope to make it worth your while. Also any comments, reviews and criticism or ideas will be greatly appreciated._

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters apart from the ones I created. Also I can't really take credit for the title as it is lyrics in the song Emma Kate's Accident by Bloc Party – well worth a look up._

_So let's get on with it shall we..._

**There's a difference in loving and being in love**

**Chapter One – Work as usual**

I arrive at the office at nine in the morning as usual and not a lot is going on. Elliot and Olivia are talking to one another about a case involving a man who was attacked in an alleyway, and the others are having their coffee.

"Hey George, can you come here for a second?" Olivia says standing the doorway of my office. I have just sat down – and I don't want to get up.

"Sure" I reply with none of my feelings exposed.

"He's jittery and confused" Olivia says as she and I observe one of the men behind the mirror.

"Do you know what happened?" I ask.

"No he won't say, I was hoping for your opinion" She looks at me with _that_ look.

"Ok" I say in defeat. I love my job but sometimes I feel used – it wouldn't be a first though.

"The verdict then?" Olivia says standing in front of my desk.

"Well he was defiantly attacked…"

"In the alleyway?"

"No. Some place closer to home"

"When you say_ closer _how close do you mean?" She raises her eyebrow slightly.

"Family I suspect or a partner"

"Right, thanks George I owe you one"

"Just doing my job" I say smiling.

/

The day is at its end and I am heading off. I have had two court proceedings today and four profiles – although I love my job I wish the work load were a little lighter at times.

I live on the other side of town, say roughly thirty miles away and it takes me about forty five minutes to and throw. It's a small two bedroom council run estate but I own my house outright. I brought it was the money my father left me in his will.

"Emerico I'm home!" I shout from the hallway.

"Is that you George?" He shouts back in his thick Spanish accent.

"Yeah it's me, come down" I shout again, a little closer to the stairs.

He comes into sight on the landing – bold and elegant in his black silk shirt. He has a natural ability to look amazing in anything without ever trying. His bone structure is so clearly defined, his mouth full without overpowering his face and his eyes are beautiful pools of chocolate truffles.

In one word he is breath-taking.

"How was your day at work?" He asks as he descends down the stairs.

"Same old you know…" I look into the kitchen which is open plan and see pots and pans littering the counters. "Have you been cooking?" I ask slightly surprised.

"Mm-mm, I thought you wouldn't want to when you return home from work" He answers. "Come on it is nearly ready"

He leads me through to the dining area which is in direct view of the kitchen.

"What are we having?" I ask with anticipation.

"Roasted red pepper with aubergine salad, Sangria and Lemon sorbet"

I lick my lips.

"Sound nice?" Emerico laughs cheekily.

"Mm-mm" I agree.

I love it when we do this sort of thing – it makes me feel like we are a normal couple, it makes me forget Emerico's dark days…

_Sorry it was such a short chapter but I hope you liked it! Please review as you see fit!_


	2. I can't love you like that

_Hello again! Thank you for the reviews and comments – defiantly taken on board! I have to apologise in advance for any grammatical areas – not my strong point admittedly but I am defiantly working on it. Also as I come from the UK the 'grades' are called 'years' and in this section of the story George is in year 12 making him about 16-17 years old. So shall we…?_

**Chapter Two – I can't love you like that**

Chantelle Peterson was my first love. Does that sentence shock you? Well it shocks me too now that I have had time to reflect over the years. She was a year above me, beautiful and intelligent – everything a man would want in a girl. She was quick too, never a dull moment in her classes, or so I heard. Basically every boy in the entire school fancied her but I was the lucky one because she picked me!

"_George!" Chantelle shouted from the other side of the hallway. I didn't look round as I assumed she was talking to someone else. _

"_George!" She shouted again and this time I realised she wanted to speak to me._

"_Me?" I mouthed silently. She nodded and waded her way through the mass of people heading in the opposite direction. _

"_I've been trying to catch you for ages!" She's exaggerating because I have sonic senses, and if she was following me I would have known. _

"_What do you want…um?"_

"_Chantelle" She finishes for me in a big smile. "I just want to ask you if you would like to go out sometime with me?"_

"_Oh" The thought had never really crossed my mind before, but now I feel this sudden surge of emotion compelling me to accept. "Sure" I reply._

"_Great" She smiles broadly and then leans in to kiss me on the cheek._

_I blush and she smiles._

And that is how it was – the beginning of our relationship. Although, even at the time I knew it was fake and unnatural to me, I felt an obligation to Chantelle to stick it out until term was over. We ended it four months after our encounter in the hallway and in a way it made me stronger. I realised one day that even though I loved Chantelle I wasn't _in love_ with her and we both saw sense after a while.

She went on to study Law for a University degree and finally was taken onto the books of a top city law firm – I think it was called _Randall and Son's_ but I wouldn't bet on it. We've kept in contact over the years, mostly at Christmas but it's still nice to hear how she is getting on in her high-flying career.

She taught me what it was to love. Strangely, as we never experienced it fully together it was all the more clear to me when I met Emerico that he was the one. She told me to be true to myself and the feelings inside me – something no one had ever encouraged me to do before.

/

I met Emerico whilst enjoying a summer holiday deep in the Spanish countryside. He was a local farmer and I spent many days watching him work up a sweat from the comfort of my lodge's balcony. One day he noticed me and took a chance to talk to me and we connected instantly. I loved him from that moment on – it didn't matter about his mood swings because he made up for it whenever he lost control.

/

"Emerico wake up, it's time for work" I gently apply pressure to his side to wake him. He stirs but doesn't open his eyes. "Emerico…" I whine. He's not doing this today!

"Go AWAY!" He shouts finally.

"No, you have to get up now" I protest. I want remain calm but his moods sway my patience.

"SHUT UP!" He springs out of bed and throws me across the room. I land with my back sliding down the wall. I want to cry but I know it would only make things worse.

Emerico needs help…


End file.
